videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Ivysaur
Ivysaur (フシギソウ Fushigisou) is one of the characters of the Pokémon series and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Ivysaur strikes with one vine, followed by another vine that deals stronger horizontal knockback. * Side Tilt: Ivysaur leans forward and spins the leaves around the main bulb like a helicopter blade, hitting multiple times. * Up Tilt: Ivysaur plants its vines on the ground and pushes itself into the air. * Down Tilt: Ivysaur whips two vines quickly along the ground, hitting twice with good range. * Dash Attack: Ivysaur lunges and tackles the foe. * Side Smash: Ivysaur plants its vines on the ground and launches its body forward. * Up Smash: Ivysaur launches a burst of spores from its bulb. * Down Smash: Ivysaur quickly whips out vines across the ground simultaneously on both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Ivysaur spins while facing diagonally downwards. * Forward Aerial: Ivysaur slaps forward with both vines. * Back Aerial: Ivysaur spins vertically and hits backwards with its two respective vines. * Up Aerial: Ivysaur shoots a burst of spores out of its bulb and propels itself downward. * Down Aerial: Ivysaur turns upside-down and shoots a burst of spores out of its bulb. * Grab - Vine Whip: Stretches its vines and binds the opponent. * Pummel: Squeezes the opponent. * Forward Throw: Ivysaur tosses the foe forward with its vines. * Back Throw: Ivysaur spins, then tosses the foe backwards with its vines. * Up Throw: Ivysaur puts the foe over its bulb, then bounces them into the air with it. * Down Throw: Ivysaur does a flip and slams the foe into the ground with its vines. * Neutral Special - Synthsis/SolarBeam: **'Custom 1 - Fast Synthsis:' **'Custom 2 - Synthsis +:' * Side Special - Razor Leaf: **'Custom 1 - Ripping Razor Leaf:' **'Custom 2 - Flying Razor Leaf:' * Up Special - Spinning Leaves: ' **'Custom 1 - Fast Spinning Leaves: **'Custom 2 - Heavy Spinning Leaves:' * Down Special - Seed Bomb: **'Custom 1 - Mega Seed Bomb:' **'Custom 2 - Flower Seed Bomb:' * Final Smash - Mega Venusaur: Taunts * Up: Spins its bud, and shakes off some leaves. * Side: Stands on its front legs and walks around while saying "Saur, Ivysaur". * Down: Spins around and extends its vines doing a dance, it throws around some leaves while saying "Ivy, Ivy". Idle Poses * Stomps from side to side. * Looks around then shakes its body. Cheer * Ivysaur! Ivysaur! Ivysaur! On-Screen Appearance * Emerges from a Poké Ball. Victory Poses * Stands in a battle-ready pose. * Stands on its back legs while saying "Saur, Saur, Saur!". * Jumps and lands on its belly saying "Saur! Saur! Saur, Saur, Saur!". Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9_ozzyG3uo (Victory - Pokemon) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Ivysaur has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Ivysaur W.I.P. Ivysaur (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:Pokemon